What a Wonderful World
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a romantic evening after getting engaged. My reaction fic to 5x01 Love Love Love


**AN: I am back, with hopefully another great one shot. Now I know there are a lot of stories out there based on last week's episode, so I hope this one's a little different from all the others, because that's what I was looking for. **

**So I hope all of you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

_Getting out of the car, Kurt couldn't stop staring at his ring. He wanted to tell the whole world he was getting married to the most wonderful man on earth. He never felt so loved in his entire life and he wanted everyone to feel what he was feeling.

Before unlocking the front door, Kurt turned and kissed his wonderful fiancé then pulled away smiling.

" Now that we're finally alone….I wanted to give my fiancé a proper kiss."

Blushing a little, Blaine opened the door and held it out for Kurt to enter.

" Oh believe me I am not complaining at all. You can kiss me anytime you want."

Blushing as well Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

" Well I must say….for someone who doesn't do romance….you certainly nailed that proposal in the park, because that was the most romantic thing you have ever done for me."

" Well I try."

Laughing a little, Kurt stopped in front of his bedroom door, then turned and faced Blaine.

" This entire day has been so magical and it's all because of you. You have made this the best day of my life and yes even though we've only been engaged for three hours, this has been the best three hours of my life and again its because of you….so thank you."

Giving his cheek a small kiss, Kurt opened the door and the couple walked into the room.

_Sitting on the bed, Blaine suddenly felt very uneasy and unsure of himself. What if Kurt only said yes because of the audience they had and he felt obligated to give him a positive response. Looking around the room, Blaine let all the memories of them being together pass through him. Their first fight was in here, their first make out session was here, their first post-prom party making love session was in here. So many good times, he was ready to add more memories, but what if Kurt wasn't. What if Kurt really didn't trust him like he said he did? God he loved that man so much it hurt, he would do anything for him, even if that meant saying goodbye.

Turning around to face his fiancé, god how he loved that word, Kurt's smile vanished and a small pit formed in his stomach when he noticed the mixture of dread and heartbreak on the younger teen's face.

" Blaine…..what's wrong?

Suddenly finding the floor and his shoes rather fascinating, the said teen wiped away some tears and sniffed.

" Now that it's just us….if you uh….want to say no now you can….I wont mind….and I'll completely understand."

Not really knowing what he was talking about, Kurt gave him a look of concern.

" Say no….I don't understand?"

Still not wanting to look into Kurt's eyes. Blaine continued to stare at the carpet.

" There were a lot of people there today and you probably felt overwhelmed and pressured….. you might have felt forced into saying yes…so again you can say no now…..I wont be mad."

The shrugging his shoulders, Blaine moved his gaze from the floor, to the window as tears started to rapidly roll down his lashes.

Crossing the bedroom floor, Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine, and took hold of his hands.

" Yes….there was a lot of people there, but whether you asked me here in my bedroom, McKinley, New York, or Dalton my answer would remain the same and that's yes."

Then slowly getting up, Kurt pushed their foreheads together.

" From the moment we met of those stairs, I've loved you with my whole heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as your husband. I love you Blaine Anderson….no one else, but you."

" I love you Kurt Hummel."

Then tilting his head a little bit, Blaine captured his fiancé's lips in a small kiss

_Pulling apart, Blaine climbed off the bed, and pulled Kurt to the center of his room.

" Dance with me."

Giggling a little, Kurt wrapped his one arm around Blaine's neck, while he took hold of his hand.

" Maybe we should call this a practice run for our first dance as husbands?"

Holding onto the teen's waist lightly, Blaine chuckled lightly, then pulled Kurt closer .

" Picture it….all of our friends and family silently watching us as we dance around the room. All of them sending us their love and joy as we start a new chapter in our life."

Closing his eyes, Kurt let the images of their wedding reception overtake his memory.

Blaine in a black tux, him in a white one, both dancing with big smiles on their faces, while the song " Come What May" plays softly in the background. Them walking around the room, thanking everyone for helping them share their special day…

Kurt couldn't wait for their wedding day.

_Getting lost in his imagination, Kurt didn't realize Blaine started singing, until he heard his soft voice surround him.

_**I see trees of green, red roses too**_

_**I seem them bloom, for me and you**_

_**And I think to myself**_

_**What I wonderful world**_

Closing his eyes again, Kurt snuggled into Blaine's neck and smiled, while letting his fiancé's voice fill him up with love and safety.

_**I see skies of blue and clouds of white**_

_**The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night**_

_**And I think to myself**_

_**What a wonderful world.**_

Feeling Kurt's arm tighten around him, Blaine took a deep breath and smiled. He loved this time, when it was just them and them dancing around the bedroom right now, was by far the most intimate most romantic gesture they have ever done. Did he want to also make love with his fiancé….of course, but right now in Blaine's heart….this was a perfect way to celebrate their engagement.

_**The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky**_

_**Are also on the faces, of people going by.**_

_**I see friends shaking hands, saying " How do you do?"**_

_**They're really saying " I love you."**_

Shocked that he still had tears left over, Kurt allowed them to fall, as the newly engaged couple continued to dance around the bedroom. Engaged….just that word sent thrills and chills down the teens body. Turning his left hand, so his ring finger went into his line of vision, Kurt gave a soft sigh and stared at the silver band that now inhabited his finger. He loved Blaine with all of his heart and like he told his dad, Blaine made him feel safe and no matter where the younger teen was, he was always home to him. Even during the dark times of the past year, Kurt always knew they would get back together….because that's what always happened…..they always found a way back to each other.

_**I hear babies cry, I watch them grow**_

_**They'll learn so much more, than I'll ever know**_

_**And I think to myself**_

_**What a wonderful world**_

_**Yes I think to myself**_

_**What a wonderful world**_

_**_**_When Blaine finished singing, Kurt lifted his head and stared into the hazel eyes that spelled home.

" I'm sorry about the non-cheating contract comment….you don't have to sign anything, because I trust you with my life Blaine and I'm sorry about making you feel unloved…..and I promise you that will never ever happen again. I love you Blaine Devon Anderson."

Trying really hard not to cry again, Blaine returned the small smile.

" I'm sorry I cheated on you. You are the only person who holds my heart and I promise that until we can be together, I'm going to talk to you and not be as needy as I once was. We both made mistakes this past year, but we learned from them and grew as a couple. I love you as well Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Crinkling his nose, Kurt started shaking his head.

" That's Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson to you buster….that is if you want to start calling my by my full name."

Feeling his smile grow even larger, Blaine wrapped both arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him up off the ground, while allowing more tears fall from his lashes.

" I love you….I love you so much!"

Wrapping his legs around the younger teens waist, the couple fell onto the bed and curled into each other while staring into each others eyes.

_Two hours later, Burt opened his son's bedroom door then softly called out to his wife.

" Carol….come up here a second."

Walking up the stairs, Carol joined her husband and smiled at what was shown to her.

Both Blaine and Kurt, sound asleep, with their arms wrapped around each other and both with small smiles on their faces.

Walking quietly into the room, Burt turned off the light and wrapped a blanket around the sleeping duo, while Carol kissed each boy on the forehead.

" They really do love each other don't they?"

Squeezing his wife's hand, Burt turned towards the teens and smiled.

" I was hoping they would work things out, before Kurt went back to New York…..I'm happy he said yes. I know Blaine will take good care of him."

Looking at the couple once more, Burt closed the door knowing that for the first time, since the break up, both boys were finally having happy, pleasant dreams.

**AN: I hope the ending wasn't too corny. I wanted to add Burt and Carol towards the end, but I really didn't know how.**


End file.
